Carry on My Wayward Son
by galwithagun
Summary: Carry on my wayward son, er… daughter. ;) A lost, grieving Stephanie decides to check out of her life in Trenton for a bit by taking off on a walkabout of sorts so she can find a way to carry on. As things always go for her, Stephanie's plans do not go as expected. Will she find what she needs? What about when she is faced with her worst fear? Babe-centric story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** All the standard disclaimers apply. Anything you recognize belongs to JE. All mistakes are my own as I do not currently have a beta. I receive no payment for these stories, unless of you count your reviews which I will cherish like gold. ;) This is my first FF attempt so I welcome all of your comments and suggestions. Good or bad, as long as they are constructive, I appreciate them. 

**Prologue**

She sat straight up in bed out of a dead sleep. A nightmare? No, that wasn't it because it was her spidey-sense was going hay wire. An intruder? A cursory check of the room told her no one was in there. The well-worn, oversized black tee and shorts she wore to bed were clinging to her damp skin. The cold sweats, the pure panic, the fact that she could sleep through anything, a kidnapping included, were enough of a confirmation. Her worst nightmare had happened. She was sure of it. 

She hit speed dial two her pre-paid phone. Dread filled her knowing it would do no good to have dialed one. The phone rang four times before she heard the click of the voice mail. She hung up and called again right away. What the hell? _Just answer the damn phone!_ It hit her. _Damn it, it was an unknown number._ She prayed that he'd answer anyway. 

Right before it clicked over to voice mail again, a menacing voice growled loudly and angrily, "What?!" A weaker person would have hung up. No, probably squeaked, peed themselves and hung up but she just heard confirmation. She knew in that instant and her eyes welled with tears. The menace was laced with something else. Only because she knew him so well did she catch the anxiety, and trepidation. _Shit!_

 **Chapter 1: Don't Fear the Reaper**

"There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under heaven:  
a time to be born and a time to die,  
a time to plant and a time to uproot,  
a time to kill and a time to heal,  
a time to tear down and a time to build,  
a time to weep and a time to laugh,  
a time to mourn and a time to dance,  
a time to scatter stones and a time to gather them,  
a time to embrace and a time to refrain,  
a time to search and a time to give up,  
a time to keep and a time to throw away,  
a time to tear and a time to mend,  
a time to be silent and a time to speak,  
a time to love and a time to hate,  
a time for war and a time for peace."

Father Michael spoke the verses with conviction standing beside the dark walnut casket covered in the contrasting and brilliantly bright casket spray. He stood the shade of a beautiful flowering dogwood that offered some relief from the warm late August day as he addressed the mourners. Stephanie sat under the pop-up tent in the first row, seated with her family. She shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair placed out under the tent in order to glance around. The seats were all full which didn't matter to her, although the occupant of the casket would have been pleased. Behind the ocean of seated mourners, there stood an enormous wall of black. Shoulder to shoulder at parade rest stood her Merry Men. She got choked up seeing them, not that she had much control over her emotions today. They acknowledged her one by one as she made eye contact with each of them in turn. Some offered her a rare smile, like Tank, or simply a nod, like Bobby. Lester, of course, blew her a kiss which earned him a watery half-grin. It meant so much to her that so many of them were here. Her grief-stricken heart constricted when she thought about the one person she needed the most who wasn't there. 

"Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted," Father Michael said as the brief service drew to a close. C _omforted? The only person that could truly comfort me is in the wind._ Overwhelming sadness gripped Stephanie's heart like a vice as she turned in time to watch her grandmother be lowered into the ground. Grandma Mazur had a spectacular turn out and send-off. A viewing she would have been proud of, no doubt. 

She loved viewings and would have approved of hers. Stephanie revisited it with a small grin. 

_It was very well attended, especially full of hunky, muscle bound Rangemen. Many of her friends came in support to the viewing. Even Joe stopped in, though they had broken up four months ago for a final time. They were far from being on good terms still, but the effort was appreciated._

 _The refreshments were top-notch, Grandma Mazur would have insisted on nothing less. Lula managed to make a scene about keeping the casket open because Granny would have a fit if, "y'all closed that shit on her big moment. Ya know I'm right!" If that wasn't enough, a gun went off during the viewing. Not that anyone would admit to who it was though. Although Stephanie suspected that it was Lula and Sally Sweet trying to "stir the pot to make it memorable" because that's what she overheard a snippet of conversation before it started, without knowing that was the intent. Naturally, Helen Plum was appalled though her husband found it slightly amusing given his almost grin and the "crazy old bat," that he muttered. Stephanie took it all in and actually giggled. She had excused herself and walked down the hall and let herself out the back of Stiva's as the emotion started bubbling over. The giggling turned into full-blown laughter until she couldn't breathe for laughing so hard. She had taken a couple a breaths and wiped her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Her emotions were all over the place; either crying or laughing, or just numb and empty. Mary Lou had been sitting beside her on the back steps grinning, apparently having shown up somewhere in the midst of her gigglefest._

 _"_ _She would have loved that, Steph. It is more than I think she could have wished for and tomorrow she'll go crazy. I can just see her up there carrying on about all the Rangemen as her pallbearers," Mary Lou had said with a giggle of her own. Stephanie had smiled, nodding in agreement._

She was brought back to the present as everyone stood to leave; a few mourners dropping flowers in the hole. As she approached it, she thought how fitting it was, with the presence of this new hole in her heart. The one person that had always supported, encouraged, and so openly and unconditionally loved her, was gone. Well… there was one other person that always supported and encouraged her, but he wasn't here. She kissed a beautiful rose before letting it fall into the hole where it landed silently with the others. Stephanie looked up and whispered, "Thanks for always believing I could be Wonder Woman and pushing me to fly. I'll do you proud and stay true to myself." 

As she moved off to the side to file back to the waiting black limo, she saw the line of black behind her. Each of the Merry Men held a rose of such a deep wine color, it appeared almost black. One by one they dropped a rose before stopping to comfort Stephanie. Every one of her boys, oh how much they'd hate knowing that she referred to them as _boys_ , hugged her fiercely before kissing her cheek or forehead. True to their Rangeman style, not one of them said a word. Actions will always speak louder than words in this bunch. 

When the limo pulled into the funeral home, she noticed her car was gone but a shiny black Explorer waited in its place. Tank, who had been leaning against the hood of the car despite the summer heat and wearing head to toe black, came over as she got out. She, uncharacteristically, hugged her parents and sister, waved to Albert, and kissed each of her nieces before joining Tank. He placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her to the car before opening the door and helping her into the passenger seat. Once inside, they settled into their respective driving zones. Well, Tank was in his driving zone and Stephanie was just plain zoned out. She was brought out of her blank stare as Tank put his enormous hand over her small, fidgeting ones. She realized she was back at Haywood. 

Tank answered the questions flying across her face. "Please stay on Seven tonight. Even if it is just tonight. Ranger would want you here if he knew. Hell, if Ranger knew, I think he'd have found a way home." Seeing the sadness laced with disappointment, it broke his heart and he added, "I tried Bomber. There is a message to call home when he can but he doesn't have a check-in for a several weeks and even that isn't even a sure thing. This just isn't one of those missions that he has much contact." 

"Batman has to save the world. I get it, Tank. Thanks for trying. Really, thanks for everything. I am not your responsibility but you never complain or hesitate to help. You have to know that it means the world to me," she added quietly while willing herself to absorb some of the Rangeman strength through his clasped hand. 

"I don't do it out of obligation or a promise I made to him years ago, Steph. You are my family - our family. We don't deserve the unconditional support and love that you give to us. We are a screwed up bunch that have done terrible, terrible things. You are our sister and we care about you." 

Stephanie felt conflicted. On the one hand, she was quickly entering rhino mode because of the things Tank said about himself and the other Merry Men. On the other hand, this man had just said more words than he ever had to her and, even rarer, they were full of emotion. She decided to tone down the anger. She squeezed his hand and looking him directly in the eyes, said with certainty, "You deserve the world. You are honorable men. Heroes. I won't let you say different. You're right about this being our family though, because you are more of a family than I have ever had." She had more to say but she knew it needed to wait. She needed time to think; to plan. Tank pulled away his hand and got out of the car. He went around to her side to help her out into the garage and to the elevator. He rode with her to Seven and when she hesitated in the elevator at the sight of Ranger's door, Tank put his arm around her shoulder in reassurance. She knew he wasn't in there and a piece of her didn't want to be there because that too was empty like her heart. Tank fobbed her in just as Ella was coming out of the kitchen to meet her. Her cart was empty, presumably having dropped off food for her to eat. Not that she wanted to eat. Ella hugged her fiercely before telling her everything was stocked for her (including the secret stash of Tasty Kakes that Ranger didn't know about) and she should stay indefinitely. She kissed Stephanie on the cheek and walked out with Tank. 

Before closing the door, Tank said, "I know you want to be alone but if you change your mind, any of us would be more than willing to keep you company or distract you." With that, he shut the door softly. 

Stephanie started stripping her clothes on the way to the bedroom. She couldn't shed those binding clothes fast enough. She felt like she was going to suffocate in the memories of the last week in them. She looked for what she wanted, hoping against hope she'd find it. In the closet, sandwiched between her own folded Rangeman shirts, was one of his, hiding in plain sight. It was one of his discarded black t-shirts that she had rescued from the laundry. She had folded it in her stack for safe keeping, hoping Ella wouldn't find it. She pulled it out and took a deep breath. Her shoulders relaxed a bit as she gingerly put it over her head, comforted in his scent. She knew he would never truly be hers but she didn't feel at all guilty feeding the fantasy while she was alone in his apartment. She felt safe, albeit lonely, as she climbed into his bed. She assumed her thinking position and was asleep nearly before her head hit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Standard disclaimers apply. Thanks for the reviews! This is a work in process so let me know what you think or where you'd like to see it go. :) 

_She knew he would never truly be hers but she didn't feel at all guilty feeding the fantasy while she was alone in his apartment. She felt safe, albeit lonely, as she climbed into his bed. She assumed her thinking position and was asleep nearly before her head hit the pillow._

 **Chapter 2: Another Brick in the Wall**

Stephanie walked out of the elevator on five the next morning. Before she made it ten steps, someone picked her up in a big hug from behind, swinging her around in a circle, before planting a kiss on her poorly tamed curls as he set her down.

"Good morning Beautiful."

"Hey Les. Who is on Bombshell duty? I need a ride to my apartment. I am guessing that is where my car ended up." She was determined to avoid any conversation that might send her into another emotional tailspin. The guys had been great but being somewhat emotionally stunted, didn't know how to handle her emotional swings. She hated crying in front of anyone, especially the Merry Men.

"I have no idea what Bombshell duty is," Lester teased with an innocent look. It was widely known around Rangeman that it existed from time to time but they insisted on pretending that it didn't exist for her benefit. "I'll be happy to take you over there. I don't have anything more important than you," he said with a wink and that patented charm of his. He put out his arm and linked hers in it as he escorted her to the elevator.

Hoping to keep the lighten mood, Stephanie teased in return, "Are you using me in order to take the elevator, Santos?" knowing full well that he would have taken the stairs if they were not together.

Lester's face lit up with one of his gorgeous, 200 watt smiles. "Good to see you smile, Beautiful," he said as he kissed her temple and draped his arm around her shoulders in that suave fashion that he emanated. He ushered Stephanie out of the elevator and into one of the many shiny, black Rangeman SUVs. She thought about how many times she had borrowed a vehicle from Ranger. _I won't be able to do that anymore._ She mentally sighed, probably mentally. Okay, probably not since she caught Lester give her a sideways glance as he pulled the car out of the parking garage. He didn't push her to tell him anything. She loved that about him. He was the most talkative of all of the Merry Men but he seemed to always know when, and when not, she needed to talk. They simply rode in companionable silence. She used the time to help her gather her thoughts. She had to be careful what she said to him.

When they reached her apartment, he walked her up and cleared the apartment, per the usual procedure. Except it wasn't the usual this time. Or it was, depending on how you looked at it. As soon as she walked through the door after Lester, she gave a dejected sign. He did his ESP thing with her telling her to stand to the side of the door and not move. She nodded. _Would you look at that? My ESP can tune into the Rangeman channel in a crisis._ She tried to focus on what she could see from the door without exploring farther.

She stood just inside the door until Lester returned to give her the all clear. He faced her and placed a hand on each shoulder, bending down so that he was eye level with her. He waited until she brought her eyes from the floor to meet his before he started.

"Steph, everything will be okay. Let's do this this together, okay? Then we will talk about who this latest fan of yours is and what you'd like to do. Does that sound like a plan?" Lester said.

"Les, it isn't necessary to treat me like a child. It isn't like this is the first time my apartment has been destroyed," she responded.

"I know but you have been through a lot and this is worse than many of them," he stated, concern etched into his gorgeous face. The slashed mattress and couch cushions, the broken table, the whole damn trashed apartment she could take. She had dealt with similar things before, time and time again. This would be too much. He knew this might break her and his heart ached to show her but he respected her too much to hide it. He hoped the cavalry would respond quickly and quietly to the text he sent once he cleared the apartment. He held her hand and walked her to the kitchen. She lost it at the sight. Poor innocent Rex was lying dead on the kitchen counter. He was pinned to the counter top by a kitchen knife through his furry little belly.

"OH GOD! NOT REX! Who would do such a thing?!" she gasped as her legs fell out from under her. Lester caught Stephanie as she collapsed. He just sank to the floor and held her in his lap while she balled. The strong, fierce fighter he loved was reduced to pained and helpless in front of his eyes. The only thing keeping his rage in check was the clinging, sobbing woman he held in his arms.

Without a sound, Bobby materialized in the kitchen. "I think we need to sedate her Bobby. I don't think she can take it. Who is here?"

"Cal and Hector are at the door," Bobby replied but didn't take his eyes off of the sobbing form in Lester's arms. She hadn't even been aware he was there while he assessed her. She was shaking uncontrollably and gasping for breaths. He pulled open his medic bag that he brought into the kitchen with him and prepared a syringe. Even the stick of the needle didn't register to Stephanie. "Okay, let's get her back to Haywood," he said as he picked her up out of Lester's arms to carry her out of the apartment.

Lester stopped to talk to Hector and Cal on his way out. "Cal, process the apartment. Pull in another guy if you need help talking to the neighbors," he said before turning to Hector and addressing him in Spanish. "Upgrade her window and door locks. A child can still break in here but do the best you can. I want a camera at her front door and looking at the fire escape. See if Cal can talk Dillon into a camera at the entry doors. If not, do it anyway, invisibly. Give her as much privacy as we can but I want a clear view for each. Once Cal has processed the scene, pack up anything salvageable and bring it to Seven. Tell Ella what she needs replaced and have her take care of anything else. We will worry about cleaning up later in case the police want to do a walk through when we turn over the evidence."

"He will pay, slowly," Hector responded venomously in Spanish.

"There will be a long line my friend," Lester said with equal fire as he hurried out after Bobby.

Once back at Haywood, Bobby helped Ella settle Stephanie into Ranger's bed while Lester headed down to five to report to Tank. Unbeknownst to her, she hadn't been left alone the whole time she was asleep. Once Hector had returned, he wouldn't leave her side. It was just like Stephanie to take a hardened killer that most people feared and turn him into a devoted follower that would stop at nothing to protect her. Hector, the former gang-banger with a collection of ink tears proving his deadly past transgressions, sat by her side the entire time. She had a long list of volunteers that came in and out to peek in to check on her but he refused to give up his post.

When Stephanie finally awoke, Hector came to her side immediately. Try as she might she couldn't function. Without a word he helped her into the bathroom and shut the door to the toilet. He busied himself in the larger part of the bathroom drawing a bath for her. When she hadn't come out by the time the tub was full, he knocked on the door to check on her. Not receiving an answer, he opened it to find her sitting on the floor, hugging her knees silently crying.

"Estefani?" Hector asked quietly. His heart broke when he saw the despair and sadness in her baby blues. He scooped her up and carried her to the side of the tub. He helped her undress and ease into the warm bubbles. If he was straight, he'd be head over heels for this girl but as it was, in a way, she had stolen his heart anyway. Over the last few months, they had been closer after Stephanie discovered his closely guarded secret. He, contrary to everyone's assumption, spoke English. It was far from a perfect mastery but the two of them did just fine. He was happy to let everyone assume but always perceptive, she saw what few others, including the men he worked with on a daily basis, had figured out.

After he had washed and conditioned her hair, he helped her scrub herself clean and rinse off. By the time she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her, she felt almost human again. She was going to make it through this.

"Hector?"

"¿Sί, carina?"

"Gracias," she said in a small voice as she sat in front of the vanity while he combed through her curls.

"Por supuesto, of course," he responded. He kissed her head and held out his hand to her. "Let us see what Ella has for you to eat." She was about to tell him she didn't want to eat anything but her stomach took that exact moment to growl. Hector chuckled. "What does el jefe say? Time to feed the beast?" This earned him a small giggle, half-hearted as it was, it still warmed his heart.

Stephanie ate mindlessly as she went through the last week's events. She needed to escape. It was all too much. She was not one to run but this was different. She'd come back but she needed a time out from her life. More importantly, she needed to be on her own, even if it was only for a while. She was resolved.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Standard disclaimers apply. Thanks for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites!

 _She needed to escape. It was all too much. She was not one to run but this was different. She'd come back but she needed a time out from her life. More importantly, she needed to be on her own, even if it was only for a while. She was resolved._

 **Chapter 3: Ramble On**

Grandma Mazur's will had been very straight-forward. What little personal effects she had had gone to Helen. Big Blue went to Frank because he knew 'how to take care of a classic and when to loan it out.' Valerie had received a nice set of pearls and matching earrings along with a beautiful emerald ring. The final thing handed over was a safety deposit box key for Stephanie. Inside had been a short note from her Grandma.

 _Baby Granddaughter, you are more special than you know. I wish that the Burg wasn't so toxic for you. It reinforces all the wrong things. Don't be afraid to fly. I know that you will find your slice of happiness and soar. You only need to stay true to yourself._

There was a brown paper bag with _Flying Fund_ handwritten on the front. Stephanie's finger had traced over the words of her grandmother's familiar scrawl so many times in the last few days. Inside the bag, Stephanie had been shocked to find several thousand dollars. Finally, a picture of the two of them from many, many Halloweens ago, _both_ dressed as Wonder Woman was laying under Grandma's gun.

Thanks to Grandma Mazur's secret, she'd take a trip. She could use some time away to gain the clarity she needed. She had enough money to pay her bills for a few months and still have enough to facilitate her get away. She was so used to flying by the seat of her pants and then relying on everyone else to bail her out when she inevitably ran into trouble. Standing alone in the bank vault that day, she had stopped to contemplate her usual lack of a plan. Nope, this time she would need forethought. Nothing was going to stand in her way.

That had been a week ago. She had received more gifts from her psycho de jour. The box of tarantulas was frightening but tired; they couldn't compete with the bag of snakes from Abruzzi. The hatchet in the door registered as irritating as opposed to menacing. The worst had been the death threat attached to two dozen deep wine-colored roses, only because it made her think of Grandma. She knew the Merry Men were working hard on tracking down the latest stalker but she couldn't care any less about him, or her (experience had taught her not to jump to conclusions). It wasn't anything new after all. She had stayed on Seven more than she should have probably, by her standards. The guys would be happy if she lived there permanently. Staying was a problem. On one hand, she couldn't bear to be away from Ranger, which was easier in his space. On the other hand, staying there only made her think of him, which was good and bad.

Originally what had been weeks in the wind for Ranger, had turned into months. Months without her best friend. Months without a "proud of you, Babe." Months without a wolf grin. Months without the man she loved. So she might have had trouble saying those three little words but she felt them. She felt them in a way she never had with Joe, which was the ultimate, ugly demise of their on-again, off-again relationship.

While he checked in with Tank a twice in the first ten days or so, he hadn't since which had been expected but didn't make it any easier. When she had asked Tank, he'd only reply, "Keep the faith." She began to fear the worst as this turned into one of the longest missions since she had known him. Trenton was beginning to suffocate her without Ranger. She saw him in everything, everywhere. It was worse in her constant state of grief. It was just one more reason why she had left.

As she neared the Tennessee-Kentucky border, she took stock of her surroundings. The original intent, if you could call it that since she didn't have a plan beyond getting out undetected—that part had been elaborate—was to take I-95 south. She thought she'd just ride down the coast until she couldn't drive any further and grab a hotel. Just because she put a lot of thought into her escape didn't mean that she had a plan for this journey. She thought she'd just roam from place to place for a bit.

She spent seven days around Baltimore taking in a spa day, an outdoor movie, a concert under the stars in a park, several museums, an aquarium, two games at Camden Yards and plenty of shopping before she decided to move on. She thought Baltimore was too close anyway.

She only lasted three nights in DC. The pool at her hotel was great but when she had gone out to explore the city, she couldn't take it. Every uniform she saw, every tribute or statute to a fallen soldier, every monument that stood because lives were sacrificed to make it so, haunted her.

Her 'plan' had detoured on her way out of D.C. The traffic had been terrible and she had taken a wrong turn. She became frustrated, which led to crying. She was so over crying. It was then that she decided that there were no wrong turns and had just found herself winding through the Appalachian Mountains, running out of day light. She decided to find a place to eat dinner and hopefully a motel.

Stephanie picked a random exit and drove a few miles down the road. She passed a few fast food restaurants but that was all she had had all day so she opted to keep driving. She finally found a diner, if you can call it that. It wasn't like diners at home. It looked to be a small, hole in the wall, Mom-and-Pop joint. It seemed like a comfortable place, well-worn with a clientele that seemed to be established. So established, that some might actually have grown into the booths like a tree around a fence.

She took a booth in the far corner, her back to the wall, Rangeman style, before she realized how she had placed herself yet again. She instantly smiled, thinking of Ranger, but it quickly dropped from her face as she was overcome with sadness. She had been so careful to not dwell on her misery. That had been easier in the big cities. It was louder and busier. She could distract herself. In this small restaurant, she wasn't as easily distracted.

 _What would she do if she lost him too?_ She had always heard her grandmother, ever death obsessed, talk about death coming in threes. She couldn't face a third. She would never survive losing Ranger. She knew living with him in her life, what little he allowed, was everything to her. She thought back to the last time she had seen him.

 _She had woken up in the middle of the night. It was pitch dark but she knew he was in her room by the tingle on her neck. She always knew when he was close. She rolled over and found him sitting in "his" chair by the bed just as he often did before a mission or after a particularly difficult night._

 _She just pulled back the covers without saying anything. He toed off his boots and stripped his shirt and utility belt before climbing in with her. She immediately melted into him._

 _"_ _I am leaving. Call Tank if you need anything," he had said._

 _"_ _Now?"_

 _"_ _I'll wait until you fall asleep." He kissed each eye, her nose, and her lips ever so softly before resting his face on her curls. It felt different this time. She couldn't read why but she knew something about this one was different._

 _"_ _Ranger?" she started but he interrupted her._

 _"_ _Go to sleep, Babe." It was his way of saying that they wouldn't be discussing it. Silence enveloped them for a few moments._

 _"_ _Don't get shot," she said quietly as she clung to him tighter._

 _"_ _Don't go crazy, Steph." Silent tears fell down her cheeks one by one. She clung to him tighter. The fact that he used her name wasn't lost on her. Eventually she fell back asleep wrapped in his warm embrace._

Her waitress brought her out of her reverie, "Hey, Sweetie. What can I get you?"

"Coke?" Stephanie replied.

"Sure thing, what kind?"

"Uhh, regular?" Stephanie stuttered. " _How many kinds of Coke are there?_ "

Her waitress let a big, cheerful laugh at her not-so-inner thought. "Well bless your heart. Obviously, not from around here, huh? We have Sprite, Cheerwine, Coke, Diet, Sundrop, tea—oh, and tea means iced sweet tea. Or if it has been really rough day, we can pull out some beers or sneak out back for some white lightenin'," she whispered the last part with a wink. Stephanie instantly liked this girl although she had a hard time understanding her. Between the almost lyrical Southern twang she spoke with and the unknown words, she really had to focus on what she was trying to communicate. _Well, I have lots of practice trying to figure out what people really mean_ she thought sadly, thinking of Ranger, and the Merry Men to a less degree. God, how she already missed them.

"Actual Coke then," Stephanie grinned in return and said in her much harder sounding New Jersey accent. Her waitress nodded and sashayed off. She had that girl next door appearance. She had an innocent, baby face that probably made her appear much younger than she actually was. Her name tag said Ray which she found unusual for a girl's name. She had perfect wavy, golden brown hair, mint green eyes, and sun-kissed skin complete with freckles. She was very curvy, little bit plump but not embracing it in spandex and neon. There was something about her genuinely warm attitude that made Stephanie feel instantly comfortable. She decided to focus on the menu. She felt like she needed a translator to read it. When Ray had come back for her order, she had finally settled on a safe choice, she hoped, of fried chicken, mac & cheese and fried apples. _Hello southern cooking! If everything, apples included, is fried, I might never leave! I mean really,_ that's _how you eat fruit._

As she waited for her food, she busied herself with people watching. The tiny restaurant was emptying leaving only a straggler or two still eating. Both her waitress and the other one seemed to know everyone, speaking to each patron as they left. _Must be a small town._ She watched as the other waitress called Ray over to the phone which appeared to be for her. She had a heated argument with whoever was on the other end. Stephanie couldn't hear the conversation but knew an argument when she saw one. She had plenty of experiences with Joe to recognize the signs. Ray hung up the phone and took a deep breath, wiping her hands on her half apron as if to calm herself. She looked a little bit shaken but the cook rang the bell indicating food was up. She steeled herself before grabbing it and taking to Stephanie.

By the time she sat the food down in front of her, you wouldn't have known anything had been the matter. Stephanie was instantly distracted by the aroma. It was everything she could do not to moan. It smelled like Heaven. Ray grabbed her drink to refill and asked if she needed anything else. When Stephanie declined, she left to get more Coke and Stephanie dug in. The fried chicken was wonderful, the mac & cheese was beyond anything she'd ever had but the fried apples! The apples were unlike anything she ever had. They ranked up there with pineapple upside down cake and this wasn't even a dessert! She was instantly aware that she _may_ have let out one of her infamous, unrestricted moans. She slowly opened one eye to peek around. Ray had plopped down the end of the bench across from her, sporting an enormous, ear-to-ear grin.

"If you like those, wait 'til you taste our apple crumb cobbler. You ain't leavin' here 'til you do," she said in part amazement and part reverence. Normally, Stephanie would have been embarrassed, and admittedly she was a bit pink, but Ray seemed overjoyed by her love of the food. She reminded her of Ella in that way.

Never one to turn down dessert, Stephanie replied, "Absolutely. _If it is as good as the fried apples, I might just have an orgasm in this booth_."

As soon as Ray laughed, her face reddened into a deep red. "Out loud?" she asked meekly.

Ray nodded with a grin.

"Oops?"

Ray just laughed and said, "I only know one other person as unconsciously unrestricted as you. You remind me a lot of him—eatin' with abandon, speakin' before thinkin'." A momentary, sad look passed through her eyes before she quickly schooled it and added cheerfully, "Holla if you need anythin'," before getting up.

Ever the curious one, she wanted to know more about the 'him' she talked about. Could it be the person on the phone? It seemed as if she had lost him though. As she finished her meal, carefully restraining her moans the best she could, her mind wandered to the man she had lost. _Lost? Could you really lose someone you never had?_ She supposed even if he never belonged to her, she belonged to him. Heart, mind and soul belonged to him. Somewhere in the last few years, lust and mystery, and a tad bit of fear, had turned into devoted love and loyalty. Not just loyalty to him, but her heart to his. The moment she had realized it, Joe had too. It hadn't been pretty because he read it instantly.

 _"_ _Come on Cupcake. The boys miss you. Let's skip the game and go upstairs. Hurry up," he'd said as he leaned in to kiss her._

 _Involuntarily, she flinched, leaning back from him on the couch. He saw the guilt on her face. The guilt wasn't because she reacted that way to Joe's advance; it was_ why _she reacted that way. It should have been an inner thought, one she had absolutely no intention of sharing with Joe. But, as everyone seemed to be able to do, he read the emotion on her face as if she had shouted it out loud. Instantly he knew why: she wouldn't because of_ him. _Joe had lost it._

 _"_ _JESUS H. CHRIST! You are MY girlfriend. Mine! You don't want to have sex with your boyfriend because you feel_ guilty _. What? You feel like you would be cheating on Manoso? Manoso for chrissake! He is a thug. He probably has more notches in his bedpost than Hugh Hefner. He doesn't want you, except for his bed anyway. Let's face it; I am the only one that wants you. This has gone on long enough, go be in his bed and let him toss you out when he is done. Go be his whore because I am done!" he screamed, punctuated by his fist in the living room wall._

Again, Ray brought her out of her daydreaming. She sat down with a giant square of apple crumb and vanilla ice cream for each of them. "Use some company?" Ray asked.

"Sure, that obvious?" Stephanie replied. Ray just smiled and started in on her dessert. As soon as Stephanie took her first bite, Ray wasn't disappointed. She may truly have had an orgasm from the cobbler after all. Stephanie looked at her unapologetic. "Even if I wanted to hold that in, I couldn't. This is … I don't even have a word for what this is," she said between bites and moans.

"I am glad you like it. We have an apple orchard a few miles away. I think their apples are the best. I make it all by hand. I think it adds to the flavor," she said with a grin.

"So tell me about your guy, the one you mentioned. What is he like?" Stephanie asked, no longer able to curb her curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know anymore. Plus, he's not mine. I haven't seen him in years. We were head over heels for each other. I think anyway. I was desperately in love with him. I thought he felt the same but I guess not," she sighed sadly. "When he left for the service, he promised to write but never did. I was heartbroken."

"Why wouldn't you just call him or track him down?" she asked surmising that the phone call wasn't her lost love.

"I tried but it was hard to do without my parents findin' out. They didn't approve. He was a few years older than me but more importantly, to them, he wasn't white. We came from a small down in Georgia where everyone knew everyone and racism is alive and well. He didn't fit their mold for me. I couldn't give a flyin' flip but Daddy was a mean drunk. No way I'd cross him without gettin' switched."

"Switched?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, beat with a Hickory switch?" When Stephanie still looked confused, she said, "A tree branch. He'd pick a branch, a thin, flexible one that would be sure to sting, and whip me with it."

Stephanie looked at her in shock and horror. She knew all about Joe's dad's beatings but this was something else. _A tree branch?_ _Geez._ Ray just shrugged it off like it was commonplace.

"So after I graduated, I decided to roam. Momma died right before I left. The only person I really ever cared about apparently didn't care about me. I didn't have any reason to stay. I left Georgia and have just floated place to place for the last few years. As a matter of fact, I'm leavin' here in the next few days. Now, I really need to put some distance between me and this place. Time to find something bigger than little ol' Del Rio."

"Oh, I understand that. I am in the same boat—the roaming part and the lost love. Mine is gone too. Although he was never really mine," Stephanie added the last part sadly pushing her empty plate away.

"Let's get out of here. We need a real drink!" Ray said enthusiastically.

Stephanie looked up and realized she was the only one left. There was another waitress talking to the cook but the place was deserted otherwise.

"Actually, I need to find a hotel," Stephanie told her. "Can you recommend anything?"

"No," Ray said with a giggle. "You are in the middle of nowhere. This town only as big as a postage stamp, sweetie. I am rentin' a basement from the woman that owns Rosie's. You can crash with me."

"I can't do that. That is very nice but …," she trailed off.

"Right, you don't really have any other options close by. It looks like you need a girls' night as much as I do. Let's go," Ray said with a smile.

"By the way, I am Ray. Well, actually, I'm Raylee but I like Ray better. Daddy was Raymond and Momma was LeeAnne so they thought Raylee would be great." She just rolled her eyes as good as any Jersey girl. Stephanie laughed and followed Ray out the doors.

"Thanks. I'm…," she started but hesitated for a split second, before continuing, "Eliza." _Among other things_.

She had been so careful in her escape it had occurred to her that she needed to keep it up in case she had slipped up anywhere. Telling Ray her real name wasn't something she felt like she could risk. She felt that she had been thorough but this was Rangeman. She took extra precautions not to be located.

 _Lula picked her up for shopping so she wouldn't raise attention leaving Haywood without her latest POS car. They ended up back at the Tasty Pastry afterwards. Stephanie told Lula she had a few errands to run on the street and would call one of the guys to pick her up. She had covertly dumped all of her trackers and her cell phone in Lula's car under the passenger seat before getting out. She hoped that would give her more time. She had left a note to Lula, knowing she would pass it the information to Tank. She didn't want them to worry she had been kidnapped since the latest crazy was still afoot. Instead of errands, she had actually walked several blocks down and then three blocks behind Hamilton (look at that, exercise for the day) to a small used car dealership. She bought a cheap junker from the smarmy used car salesman. She didn't know him and paid him in cash including a little extra for bogus plates, buying herself more time before the MM caught on, she hoped. She grabbed her two big duffel bags with most of her possessions that she stashed behind the bonds office out of the view of any nosy, busy bodies before heading out of town._

 _Once outside of Trenton, she picked up a several cheap, disposable phones and purchased minutes for each. She used the first one to make a quick call to her dad's cell. She left him a voicemail telling him everything was fine but she needed some time away. She knew that he'd understand and handle her mother. She called Mary Lou at home knowing she would be out at the park with the boys, leaving a similar message._

 _The final call she made had been Hector. She knew he was the only one that would put her request above any order from Ranger. He had no fear of Ranger, unlike the other men. In fact, she felt like Hector was more her friend than his employee anyway._

 _"_ _Bueno."_

 _"_ _Hector, are you alone?"_

 _"_ _Si, what is wrong? You are okay, yes?"_

 _"_ _Yes," she answered quietly. "Hector," she began before faltering. She tried again. "Hector, I am going to leave for a while. I have to get out of Trenton for a bit. It has been too much and on top of that, without Ranger…"_

 _"_ _I go too," Hector saved her from having to finish that sentence. He knew of her love for Ranger and Ranger's failure to reciprocate, although anyone who knew them could see the love they had. Why they were the only two unaware of it was beyond him._

 _"_ _No. I have to do this alone. I will be careful. If I need to, I will call you. I promise," she rationalized._

 _"_ _I do not like this but I understand. I need something in return for your secret, Estefanie."_

 _"_ _Yes?" she asked wondering for a split second if it had been a mistake to call him._

 _"_ _Come back. Do what you must but come back, yes? Promise," he said with almost urgency._

 _"_ _I promise." She paused for a second before pouring everything she felt into, "Thank you."_

 _She had powered down the phone, popped out the battery and tossed the pieces into the glove compartment after using it and pointed her car south. She hoped it would be enough to disappear successfully. She also knew the consequences she would face when she returned. The guys hated when she gave them the slip._ No time for that kind of thinking. Denial City, here I come.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Standard disclaimers apply.

 _She hoped it would be enough to disappear successfully. She also knew the consequences she would face when she returned. The guys hated when she gave them the slip._ No time for that kind of thinking. Denial City, here I come.

 **Chapter 4: Tear My Stillhouse Down**

"HOLY MOTHER!" Stephanie hoarsely screamed between bouts of coughing, sputtering and gasping for breath. "What the hell is that?!"

When her truck hadn't started, the local, "local" being 45 minutes away, mechanic came and picked it up promising to have it ready for her within a few days, which thankfully was ready earlier today. They had walked no more than a quarter mile through the woods behind to diner to get to where Ray was staying. Ray graciously hosted her for the last three days since she had been stuck. It had been really enjoyable. It felt so safe, not her usual denial-safe but actual comfort, which was a welcome change. They were becoming fast friends considering they were strangers to each other. It was odd but then again her friendship with Lula had an odder and more tragic start. The house was a small, one story brick ranch from the front but when you walked down the slight hill to the back of the house, there was a full basement taking advantage of the slope. There was a nice sized patio with a makeshift fire pit, table and chairs, lawn chairs and a few lounge chairs. They were currently working on the marshmallow part of their s'mores along with the alcohol and spilling their heartaches of RJ ( _what's with Southerners and their weird names?_ ), Ray's lost love, and Henry, the fitting alias for her 'professor'. Chocolate and homemade, 150 proof, illegal libation: the temporary cure to their woes.

"That, my dear, is White Lightening. Welcome to the Appalachian Mountains," Ray said in her twang which was in stark contrast to Stephanie's equally as distinctive accent.

"Again, what the hell _is_ that?" she said, wiping tears from her eyes and snot from her nose.

"White Lightening? You know, moonshine."

"Moonshine is real? I thought that was a myth or a cautionary tale to keep people from drinking for fear of going blind. Oh my god! Am I going to go _blind_?!" She was beginning to panic as she could feel the alcohol already starting to work its way through her system.

"Hold on, Jersey. You are fine. This is a good batch. People almost never go blind anymore anyhow," Ray said with a teasing glint in her eye. Stephanie just looked at her wide-eyed and tried to focus on the fire pit in front of her and not the fire in her throat.

Stephanie's first conscious thought was _ouch_. The sun was unforgivingly bright even though she hadn't opened her eyes yet. Her head hurt so much. This was the hangover from hell. She had suffered many terrible hangovers in her time but this one put them all to shame. Everything ached. She would have been content to stay where she was but she swore she smelled fries. No way could that be true. She cracked open an eye and saw Ray wincing and standing there with a McDonald's bag and cup.

"How'd you know? Are you an angel?" she croaked out.

"You told me last night. Don't you remember? It was all you could talk about for ten minutes. 'The magical cure' for all hangover ailments: Mickey D's fries and an ice cold Coke. You weren't awake yet so I showered and ran out for it. Maybe it is time to get up? Or at least dressed."

Stephanie looked down and saw she was covered with a blanket. She peeked under it to find herself naked. She let out a cross between a scream and a squeal. She was completely naked. _Oh god! What happened last night?!_ She clutched the blanket to her in a death grip.

"Umm…," she ventured before stalling out. She had so many questions and so few memories of last night, not to mention a killer headache.

"You decided you didn't need clothes after skinny dippin'. You were, and I quote, 'at one with nature' in the woods since you thought drinkin' Moonshine made you a bona fide country girl," adding the last part with a more enunciated drawl.

Stephanie looked stunned and fish-like with her mouth opening and closing. Ray took mercy upon her and suggested she partake in the cure before showering.

Stephanie downed the fries and most of the Coke right there in bed before tightly wrapping herself in the blanket and shuffling to the bathroom. She jumped in the shower and let the extra hot water work its magic.

Stephanie climbed out feeling more human and less hung over. She dried and dressed before heading to the mirror to tackle her hair. That's when she saw her face. She had an enormous bruise the size of Montana on her check, eye and forehead. Oh, and no eyebrows. She gasped. She had noticed a few small bruises and scratches on her body that made her curious what she had done last night but this was too much. She gelled her hair and ran her fingers through it before going to find Ray.

She found her in the kitchen scrambling some eggs. Stephanie sat down on one of the two bar stools at the counter. She pointed to her face and said, "Tell me I didn't take on Rocky Balboa last night."

"Nope, just a raccoon," Ray replied barely holding in her laughter.

"What?! Umm, I don't remember that. Actually, I don't remember anything after finishing our s'mores."

Ray laughed. "After s'mores, we cranked the music and danced."

"Okay, I vaguely remember that," Stephanie said.

"Dancin' went well until a toad landed on your foot, you screamed an' dropped the moonshine… in the fire," pausing dramatically before looking to Stephanie for confirmation that she remembered. When she looked at her terrified and shook her head indicating she didn't, Ray continued, "You lost your eyebrows in the explosion. You seemed to think if you washed off your face, maybe your eyebrows wouldn't look so bad. I figured a jump in the lake down the hill was in order but it was YOUR idea to skinny dip." At this point, Stephanie looked mortified.

Ray continued, "It was just the two of us and Bruce. No reason to be embarrassed. It was fun. I haven't had a night to let go in so long."

"Bruce?!" Stephanie chocked out.

"Oh man, you don't even remember Bruce? Wow," she just shook her head before turning to yell to the other room. "Bruce, breakfast!" _Great, more embarrassment! Please, dear God, don't let him be hot._

A giant, black German shepherd bounded in the room. He ran straight to Ray who was filling a bowl full of dog food. _Thank god._

Amused by the relief registering on Stephanie's face, Ray continued. "Rosie dropped him off last night; she took him with her while she was out of town because she feels safer. Don't worry she is already gone this morning. Anyway, we walked back up to the house to find a raccoon stealing our marshmallows. You spun around screamin' that you were Wonder Woman before runnin' after it pretendin' to throw the Lasso of Truth. 'Cause you felt he had to confess his sins, an' make sure there were no other accomplices we should be aware of. I've heard of people not holding their liquor but you take that to a new level. It seems as though wadin' in the lake didn't really sober you up though because you tripped and smashed your face real good on a rock. The raccoon took up the tree once Bruce came bounding up from the lake. Afterwards, we just sat around in blankets swappin' our heartaches. I have to say, it was nice to have someone to talk to, like really talk to, ya know?" Ray opened her mouth and let out a contagious belly laugh adding, "Even if you can't handle 'shine and don't remember most of it." _No kidding._ How much had she shared last night? And, why was she so drawn to Ray? Talking to her was easier than talking to Mary Lou and she barely knew this chick.

Ray dished up the scrambled eggs and toast with apple butter with a couple of Advils each and they ate in companionable silence. Once they were done, she helped Ray throw the dishes in the dishwasher. Ray grabbed two waters from the fridge and a tennis ball. "Let's go sit outside for a while," Ray said directing them outside. Now that her headache was under control, she enjoyed the morning sun. It felt warm and comforting. For a city girl, she found herself actually liking being outside. They strolled the short way to the lake before taking up two chairs left out under a tree. Ray threw the ball in the lake for Bruce while they lounged.

"I hope you don't mind me sayin' 'Liza," Ray drawled, "but I don't think runnin' is the answer. I think clearin' your head a spell is cathartic. I just know long term, it isn't the answer."

Stephanie sat in silence for a few moments before she responded. "I think I know that. I was just so sad and scared of losing the one person that means the most to me. Even if he makes it back," her voice caught, "things are changing. It won't be the same. I felt it the last time I saw him. I can't lose him."

"If there was a way to find RJ, I would do nearly anythin' for another chance. Bein' scared is kind of a lousy reason to ditch out. Ya know?" Ray looked at her hoping her unsolicited advice would be well received.

"Ray, do you mind a personal question?" When she gestured for her to continue, she asked, "What is it that you want from life, aside from finding him or at least figuring out why he never sought you out?"

"I guess I want to get outta here and find a place to belong. I want a job other than waitressin', something I enjoy. I want to feel like I help or make a difference to someone. I want the kind of friends that are a family. Mostly, I want to stop runnin'. I don't have anythin' to go back home to but maybe I can find somewhere that feels like what home should," she replied before asking the same question.

Stephanie watched Bruce finally collapse at their feet, completely worn out from the running and swimming, as she thought about it.

"I want a committed relationship. I don't think I even need a ring, although I might like that, but I _need_ a real commitment. Eventually, I might want kids but I don't know. Mostly, I want an honest conversation with," hesitating slightly before saying, "Henry. He sets up these rules for his life. I think they are just so he can protect himself. I want to know what he wants in plain English. I want to know if any of it is possible. And if none of it is possible with him, I guess I have to find a way to be happy with someone else." _Whoa. That was a lot to say to a stranger. Especially for not having even admitted any of that to myself. Geez Steph, get a grip. She is going to think you are crazy._

Ray stopped that train of thought as if she read her mind. "I know we don't know each other well but I appreciate your willin'ness to share this with me. It feels good to hope through y'all, even if I can't for myself."

"Do you know what I do?" Stephanie said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"For a job. Do you know what I do?" she clarified.

"Sure," she paused like she was trying to decide what to say. "You said you work in your cousin's bonds office. You occasionally work with a bunch of security guys at," she paused ever so slightly before continuing, "Henry's company. Why?" Ray questioned.

"It is literally my job to find people. People that are hiding, actually. I am good at it, really good. I could find RJ. We could get answers. You said you planned to leave in a few days. Were you serious?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I have the basement through the weekend but I am motivated to leave in the next two days. I, uh, wanna be outta here by Sunday monrin'. I have to fill in for a few hours during the lunch shift this afternoon at the restaurant but then I am done. I planned to clean and pack up. I saved enough money to get a car so I could move on since I have been borrowing Rosie's extra truck. I still need to figure that part out though."

"What if you came with me? How about a road trip?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Umm…"

"Seriously, you can crash with me until you decided what you want to do but in the meantime, we'll find some answers for you. What do you say?" Was she ready to go back? She had purpose, a mission. Was that enough though? _What the hell._

"This is crazy."

"Last night was—apparently—crazy, this is only slightly … odd," Stephanie rationed with a grin.

Ray took a deep breath. "I am in."

Stephanie laughed out loud. For the first time since Grandma died, she was excited about something. She also had a distraction which she would need in order to keep her occupied in Ranger's absence. In addition, they decided that they would take a week or two to get back to Trenton for take some time out for a beach stay.

The next 36 hours went by quickly. Stephanie had walked back to the diner with Ray. They ate lunch before Ray went to work deciding against driving her crappy truck. She kept getting lost when she drove the back roads and it was much longer to get there without walking through the woods anyway.

Stephanie spent the afternoon cleaning the house—voluntarily! When Ray got home, they packed most her things. Like Stephanie, Ray didn't have much to take with her. She was used to traveling light since she was basically a nomad. The following morning, the local church had agreed to take anything left for their rummage sale coming up. Once they helped load it up, they were planning to take off up the coast. They planned to spend several days on each of the beach towns they had mapped out on the way back to Trenton.

Once they had finished cleaning and packing, they loaded everything but the bare essentials in the truck before grabbing beers and enjoying the rest of the night around the fire. Bruce was chasing fireflies until he lost interest and curled up on one of the long, reclining lawn chairs with Stephanie to doze. Eventually, they headed off to bed, ready for new possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Standard disclaimers apply. 

_Once they had finished cleaning and packing, they loaded everything but the bare essentials in the truck before grabbing beers and enjoying the rest of the night around the fire. Bruce was chasing fireflies until he lost interest and curled up on one of the long, reclining lawn chairs with Stephanie to doze. Eventually, they headed off to bed, but in actual beds this time, ready for new possibilities._

 **Chapter 5: John the Revelator**

Stephanie woke to a growling Bruce. He had taken to sleeping with her, which quite honestly she found comforting. She felt less lonely with him curled up beside her feet. He wasn't as wild or obnoxious as Bob either. He was a fairly mellow dog with an apparently fierce protective nature according to Ray, which is why she was instantly on edge with his growling. Her spidey-sense was pinging too. Something was wrong. That's when she heard the banging and what she thought was a muffled scream. She put her hand in her purse and pulled out the first thing she grabbed. She checked it. The stun gun was fully charged, thank God for minor miracles.

In a hurry she ran out the bedroom door, Bruce bolted toward the noise as soon as she pulled her door open.

"You are mine, my dear. You know better than to run. I see the boxes and I know you were trying to leave me."

It was happening so fast and so slow, all at once. Realizing the man's voice came from Ray's room, her heart started racing. It was just as scary on this side of a crazy. If she wasn't consumed by the moment, she might make the connection that this is what it was for everyone around her when she had attracted her latest crazy like a moth to the flame.

"You were destined for a life by my side but it looks like you are going to meet the angels before me."

Tamping down the instant panic and nausea, she ran into the room just in time to see Bruce sinking his teeth into at a leg of some man. Those words struck too close to home and she stilled, frozen in the scene. He was choking a terrified Ray who looked to be losing her battle with consciousness quickly. Even so somehow he kicked Bruce in the ribs with the free leg, without missing a beat, before focusing on Ray once more. He had yet to notice Stephanie who was still rooted in place.

"Who are you to disobey me? I am the voice of Heaven, the voice of the many waters, the voice of a great thunder. I will not smite you but sacrifice you like a lamb on the great alter. I will watch your blood drain from your body and cleanse your soul."

 _The scene was unfolding in front of her but she couldn't move. She saw Scrog and then the door to her apartment open. Ranger, eyes locked with her own, walked in. She saw him fall, the blood pouring out of his body. She saw his lifeless eyes._

Then she saw Ray's. Ray's fading eyes caught Stephanie's and it was in that moment that she was pulled out of her own nightmare. He slowly released his grip on Ray's throat, holding her in a bruising grip by her arm, as he reached down to his waist. Stephanie grabbed the lamp on the table beside her and surged forward, catching the man by surprise as she hurled it at his temple. She connected with a sickening thunk as his knife fell to the floor. The second that he released Ray's arm and out of harm of the current, she zapped him with the stun gun. Once he collapsed she pocketed the knife and ran to her friend.

"Ray?! Look at me! Are you okay? How bad is it?"

"I am okay," she said hoarsely, rubbing her throat. When she heard her gasp, Stephanie whirled around following her line of sight to Bruce. She hadn't even noticed that when the man kicked poor Bruce, he had been thrown into the corner of the bed.

She crouched down and was relieved to find him breathing.

"I think he is just knocked out but he'll feel the pain," Stephanie said. "Come on big guy, wake up for us."

He opened his eyes slowly, obviously trying to focus them. Relieved that he was okay, Stephanie took in the scene. _Okay,_ she thought with a big sigh. _I can do this. I can be the rescuer. Inner Ranger. Hooah!_

"Ray, are you going to be okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"No," she said shaking. "What do we do? What did you do to him? Is he… is he d-dead?"

"I stunned him but we don't have long before…" Her sentence was interrupted by a grunt from the man. Ray screamed and a lethargic Bruce growled weakly and tried to get up, only to whimper. She knew she had to work quickly. Running to her room, she grabbed her purse, searching her handcuffs as she ran back. Ray was cowering beside the bed, shaking and trying to console Bruce. Or maybe it was the other way around.

She rolled over the man, careful not to rouse him and handcuffed one of his arms.

"Ray. I know this is scary but I need your help. We need to pull him to the wall."

"N-no, I c-can't," she whimpered.

Stephanie locked eyes with her, "Yes, you can. You are stronger than this. Push it all down and help me. You _can_ do this."

Ray grabbed him under one of his arms and Stephanie under the other. They pulled him over to the old radiator. Stephanie threaded the cuffs through the pipe that ran into the floor and locked his other hand into the cuffs behind his back. It was just in time too because he was starting to wake up. She reluctantly, okay not _terribly_ reluctantly, zapped him once more. She didn't want to use any more of the stun gun's juice but they needed more time. He was a large man, out weighing both girls combined. And he was obviously one stamp short of postal. She needed to get them out of there and quickly.

"Ray, grab everything you can and pack it. We only have a few minutes before he comes to again. I'd rather we weren't here when that happens," Stephanie said as she started throwing things into Ray's last duffle. She was so glad that they were already packed up. They only needed to throw the last of their things in the truck. Ray seemed to snap out of it and started grabbing what was left over. After emptying both bedrooms, the bathroom and the small kitchen, they threw everything in the truck. Ray grabbed a cooler and threw in anything that they could use on the road while Stephanie carried a whimpering Bruce and put him in the cab.

While Ray took the cooler and got in the passenger seat, Stephanie went back in to make sure they had everything. She went into Ray's room last. When she walked in the room which was a disaster from the fight and saw the man was awake looking at her with glossy, dead eyes. She involuntarily shuttered.

"Behold, she cometh with the dark clouds, every eye shall see you and there will be hidden place unseen. I will smite you who stand in the way of my greatness," he said with eyes locked on Stephanie.

"Uh, nope." That is all she said as she backed out of the room and away from Screwy McNutso. Once again, she was resolved. She would protect Ray and get them to safety. _Whoa, okay. Got this._

She climbed into the truck and pulled out onto the gravel road, pointing the truck to the interstate. Knowing she was going to lose Ray quickly to an adrenaline crash, she asked her for directions to get them out of there. She also asked if Rosie would be home, assuming that she wasn't there. No way could anyone have missed the noise if they were. Ray said that she had stayed at her boyfriend's house. _Small favors_. It wasn't five minutes before she fell asleep. Stephanie grinned despite the circumstances. _I guess that must be what it is like to deal with me._

After she found her way to the interstate and drove east for an hour or two before deciding she needed some specifics. She found a well-lit and busy, despite the time, gas station. She filled up and locked a sleeping Ray and Bruce in before running in to buy a map. She wished now that she had a data plan to go along with the pre-paid minutes and texts. She was relieved to see that this gas station was geared for truckers. It had showers, a small 24-hour restaurant, and very tiny, 3-computer internet café complete with a printer.

She ran into a problem though. She needed a credit card to use the internet. _Damn it._ If she used hers, she would alert the guys to her location. Despite the circumstances, she didn't think that was the best plan. She needed to get Ray to a safe, anonymous place to decompress before throwing Rangeman and all of her own crazy at her. _Ugh! Will I have my own crazy waiting for me back home?_ She pushed that thought aside, after all: deny, deny, deny. She saw that one computer was being used by a large, very hard looking man. The trucker must have been well over six feet judging from his seated position. He had a full beard, shaggy dirty blond hair and arms the size of redwoods. He had a large, angry scar running through one eyebrow, barely missing the outside corner of his eye, into his hair line meeting just above the ear. She steeled herself and walked into the small room and sat beside him.

"Hi," she said with a sweet smile she hoped did not reflect her hesitation.

"Sorry, honey. I don't swing that way. Even if I did, I can't imagine you'll get much with your face looking like that anyhow. No offense," he said.

Her eyes got really large and then narrowed. "I am not a hooker!" She punched him square in the nose before continuing, "I just needed a little bit of help. Bastard!" The surprised man pulled his hand from his nose, covered in blood. Seeing the blood, she snapped out of her momentary insanity.

"Oh god! I made you bleed. I am so sorry! I shouldn't have punched you. I just really need some help and it's been a really stressful couple of hours or days. Hell, it was been bad for months. Here." She grabbed a few tissues from the other side of the room and handed them to him.

Frustrated, she started crying. She _hated_ crying, especially because she was mad. She put crossed her arms in front of her on the long computer table and put her head down in an effort to pull herself together.

A hand reached out and patted her on the back. "Ma'am, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Yep, just like that he was apologizing to _her._ What was it about Stephanie Plum? She could scream at someone, punch them in the nose and then have them eating out of her hand in under five minutes. It was a strange but common thing for her. Most of the skips she brought in ended up loving her after all was said and done. She had a way with people. It probably was fair since it balanced out the scales of life considering all of the crazies she acquired.

She looked up to see him handing her a tissue, free of blood. He had two tissues pushed up his nose to stop the bleeding. He looked ridiculous, and less scary now.

"I am so sorry, uh, sir. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Name's Mac. And I deserved it. Now tell me what I can do to help, Ali."

"Ali?" she questioned him, clearly confused.

"Muhammad Ali. You know, 'cuz that was a mean right hook ya got." Stephanie rolled her eyes at the comment which got a low, baritone chuckle out of Mac.

"We, my friend and I, are kind of, well, trying to keep a low profile." Mac pointed at her face. Stephanie shook her head. "Hers is worse than mine." Mac's face turned hard at the fact that both women looked so battered but motioned for her to continue.

"I just wondered if I gave you cash, could you use your credit card to buy a few minutes for me?" she said motioning to the computers.

"Is that all?" he asked shocked. "I feel really bad, miss. I am so sorry."

"Um, so do you think that'd be alright?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, ma'am. Of course, do you two need anything? I mean you are safe, right? You have somewhere to go?"

"Yes, I just need to do a little research first. Thanks."

He promptly closed his email on the computer and got up to give her his seat. "Take mine, I'll be back in a few." She sat down and pulled up a window for internet as he left. She quickly pulled up a map to Virginia Beach, their first planned stop. She quickly printed it and found a dog-friendly hotel and a vet, just to be safe, also printing that information. She looked up the number for dispatch in Del Rio as well. She figured that she would call, anonymously on a pre-pay before dumping it, and let them know about the restrained 5150 in Rosie's house. She wiped the history, just to be on the safe side, and closed the browser and signed out of the session. She got up to go find Mac. She saw him perusing a random aisle and waved to him. He held out a Coke and a Sprite.

"I didn't know what you'd like but I thought these are safe bets," he told her as he handed them to her. He looked better, obviously having cleaned up his face. She folded the papers and stuck them in the back pocket of her jeans before accepting the bottles.

"Thank you for helping me." She pulled out some cash before asking, "What do I owe you for the drinks and the internet time?"

"Nothing miss."

"No! I can pay you. I had to print a few pages too. I just needed for it to be untraceable," she insisted but it was obvious he was having none of that.

He reached over to the counter and picked up a pen and napkin. He scribbled something on it before tucking it in Stephanie's hand and squeezing while he said, "You ever need anything Ali, you call me. I am a trucker. I get around, even to Jersey." Obviously her accent had betrayed her, yet again.

When he pulled his hand away, he saw his name and phone number in her hand. Stephanie reached up and threw her arms around this man to hug him. She realized instantly what she had done and pulled back thoroughly embarrassed by her behavior but he was smiling at the gesture. "Thank you, Mac. Really, thank you so much," she said with every ounce of gratitude for this stranger's help.

"Take care and call me if you need help. I mean it. Hell, I wouldn't mind a call one day just to tell me you made it out safe," he called out as she waved goodbye and walked back toward the truck.

Stephanie jumped into the cab and drove back to the highway. Bruce and Ray were none the wiser, both still asleep. They didn't even wake up until she pulled into the hotel parking lot five hours later.


End file.
